Becky Shows Her Naughty Side
by Legend88
Summary: "I've been a naughty girl… and you need to punish me." Becky purrs into Adam's ear as she pulls him into her bedroom...


"I've been a naughty girl… and you need to punish me." Becky purrs into Adam's ear as she pulls him into her bedroom.

Adams body stiffens, feeling her hot breath, the sight of her bed.

"Why so tense? Becky knits her brow.

"What if your parents come home?" Adam worries.

"Wait here." Becky places a sloppy kiss on him before disappearing down the hall. Adam takes a seat on the bed.

Becky enters the room with a bright smile and what looks to be a bottle of whisky. "Drink some of this, it'll loosen you up." She says.

Adam isn't entirely convinced this is a good idea. "Open up." She instructs taking the top off the bottle and pouring some into his mouth.

"Wow, that's strong." Adam chokes, his throat on fire.

"Want some sugar to help the medicine go down?"

"Yes please." Replies Adam instantly.

Becky climbs onto his lap and kisses him passionately, her tongue dancing with his, tasting the sweet burn of alcohol.

"One more sip." She brings the bottle to his lips and pours in a huge mouthful, he can't swallow it all in one gulp and some trickles down onto his neck. Becky leans down and slowly licks up from his collar bone to his pulse point, eliciting a moan of desire from Adam.

"See, that's better. Oh look you've gotten it all over your shirt." She says stripping it off him, leaving him in his tight white t-shirt. "My strong boy." She runs her hands up Adams newly toned arms.

"I've been working out with Dallas." He responds proudly.

"And now you can work out with me." She says as she begins to grind on his crotch leaning in to kiss him again. Her hands tangle in his hair and his begin to trace up the sides of her bare legs, pushing her yellow dress up to the top of her thighs.

She pushes him back onto the bed, now straddling him, grinding harder into his lap. Adams eyes have glazed over, hardly able to believe what is happening, the liquor now rushing through his body making him feel on fire, or is that Becky? He doesn't care, it's the best feeling in the world.

Adams hands work their way up under her dress, fingers grazing up her thighs, resting on her perfect little peach of a bottom. Expecting to find the soft cotton of her panties but instead met with hot naked flesh.  
"Aren't you wearing any panties?" Adam questions between kisses.

Becky simply shakes her head.

"You are a bad girl." Adam smiles and moans once again as Becky bites down on his lip, sucking it into her mouth.

"Very bad." She adds. "Maybe you should spank me." She says sitting up, staring down into his eyes with a look of innocence tinged with wickedness.

Adam sits up sliding to the edge of the bed, picking her up to stand before him. "Bend over." He instructs. She obeys, bending over his lap, licking her lips in anticipation. He pulls her dress up over her bottom and runs his hand over the smooth milky flesh.

Becky lets out a soft moan.

"I've barely even touched you yet." Adam teases.

"Please Adam..." Becky pleads.

The need in her voice exhilarates him, he lifts his arm and brings his hand down hard and fast on her bottom.

"Ughhh" She screams out.

"Shh." He covers her mouth with his free hand muffling her screams as his hand strikes her increasingly sensitive bottom over and over again turning the flesh a bright shade of pink. Her stifled screams turning him on, urging him to spank her harder.

Feeling her hands grip tightly onto his leg Adam quickly stops himself; "Am I hurting you!?" He asks, concerned.

"No. I like it…rough." She replies, her voice now raspy from all the screaming.

She stands up and Adam can see that her blushing cheeks match her ripe butt. She kneels down in front of him and he pulls her into a tender kiss. She starts to pull his t-shirt up over his head, stopping at his chin when he refuses to break the kiss. She giggles and pushes him away, dragging the top over his head. Underneath is his white compression vest, ending just below his ribs.

She dips her head down and begins to unbutton his jeans, pushing him back onto the bed to pull them off, revealing his navy AE boxer briefs.

"Hey, why am sitting here in my underwear when you still have all your clothes on?" Adam queries.

"You want me to take off my dress?"

"It only seems fair miss Baker." He says with a lop sided grin.

Becky gets up and looks down at him with a mischievous smirk; "Make me."

With those two simple words Adam leaps off the bed and slams them back into the wall, his hand behind her head, tugging on the hair at the base of her neck. His lips crashing against hers as their tongues fight for dominance.

He pulls back and begins laying a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest, she smells like strawberries. He undoes the buttons of her dress which lead down just fair enough to uncover her pert breasts.

He leans down to devour them. She watches him flicking his hot wet tongue back and forth over her left nipple while kneading the other breast with his right hand. Her perfect pink nipples stiffen under his touch. He grazes his teeth over it and bites down gently, she throws her head back in arousal; "Ohhh God." She doesn't even stop to scold herself for taking the lords name in vain, she can't think of anything but Adams lips around her tight nipples, biting, sucking, making her so incredibly wet.

He kisses his way back up to her neck and nibbles on her ear, his warm breath is driving her crazy. She pulls him closer by the waistband of his boxers, putting her hands down inside them to grab his sculpted butt, pressing his groin against her aching mound.

She can't take it any longer, taking his head in her hands she brings them face to face. Looking deeply into his eyes with more want than Adam has ever seen.

"I need you Adam. I need you…inside me." She whispers.


End file.
